Falling for You
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: [Set in 2012]: ONE-SHOT; Donnie loves her, this is the one solid truth. The question remains, does she love him back? He has finally found the courage to ask her out, but when he does, will he receive the answer he's dreamed of? APRITELLO!
_**Donatello's POV**_

There are a lot of things I'd like to believe I'm good at. Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Anthropology, Phycology…

But none of that is important, nor will it help me, _right now_.

I look up for the first time in my endless pacing when Leo steps through the doorway.

"Donnie, you have to calm down. It's just April." He assures me, stepping further into my room. I frown; he just doesn't understand.

"This is bigger than 'just April', Leo. I've finally worked up the courage to ask her out, I cannot mess this up!" I nearly shout. He sighs, sitting at the corner of my bed.

"Remember your breathing, Donnie. It does wonders." He pauses, patting the bed beside him. I take a seat, but I'm unable to stop my mind from working a million thoughts a second on how I'll make this work.

"Leo…I just…If she says no, I don't know what I'll do." I admit.

"She won't say no,"

"But what if-" He cuts me off.

"She won't say no,"

"Do you really believe that, Leo?" I ask. He smiles, putting an arm around me.

"Of course I do, Donnie. She cares about you, even if she's more subtle than you are." He chuckles.

I look away, blushing just a bit. Am I really that obvious?

"Look, you're a great guy. You're smart, and handsome and-" I look back.

"Ok, I'm not going out with you, Leo." I smile.

"The point is, she isn't going to reject you." He says again. A part of me believes him. But I still have to get this night perfect, for her.

"So what's the plan?"

"I called her over saying that I need her help in the lab. When she gets here I'm going to have pizza and a movie ready, and I'll ask her if she wants to join me." I recite the details, glancing down at my watch. The pizza should be here any minute.

I stand. Leo grabs my arm.

"Mikey already picked up the pizza."

"But-"

"And Raph is busy setting up the living room with your movie and decorations you ordered online."

"You did that all for me?" I ask, incredulous. He pushes me back to sit on the bed, then nods.

"You're our brother, Donnie. We want you to be happy,"

"Leo…" I trail off. They did this all for me. They want me to be happy. They think I have a chance with April…

I pull my older brother into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Leo!" I half whisper. He pulls away.

"So, who's getting a date with April?" He asks me. I grin.

"I am?"

We both stand.

"Just one more thing, before you go out there to meet April." I watch as Leo rummages through the small pockets in his belt.

He pulls out two items. A corsage. And a bowtie.

"Oh my gosh, you guys bought things I hadn't even thought of!" I reach out for the bowtie, and wrap it around my neck. It's yellow, a compliment to my purple mask.

"Mikey and Raph were searching online and found this corsage for April. It has a cherry blossom!" He leans closer to me, covering half of his face as if telling me a secret.

"Master Splinter checked off on the flower."

He drops the corsage into my open palm gently. It's beautiful.

"You didn't need to-"

"We wanted to. We want to make sure our little bro impresses his girl," He smiles, a hand on his waist.

"Oh I surely will because of you guys,"

We leave my room together, the corsage in my hand behind my back.

In the living room, April has yet to appear, but the place looks downright magical.

Raph and Mikey sit on the couch, admiring their own handiwork.

I sit down next to Raph.

"Thanks guys,"

Raph smirks. "No problem, Little Brother."

"Yeah D, April's going to fall hard for-"

"Oh. My. God," Her voice rings throughout the room. All of us turn in her direction.

I stand.

"April," I begin, the corsage shaking in my hand.

"I thought we were just working in the lab?" She asks us, shaking her head.

"Actually, I wanted to…um…I wanted…" I stumble over the rehearsed words in her presence.

I take a tentative step forward, and hold out the corsage instead.

She comes closer, realization shining in her eyes.

This is it, she can say no and walk out forever.

"Donnie, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…" She whispers.

Here comes the 'but'.

"I…I really like you too." She blurts out, nearly running into my open arms.

"Apr-" I stop myself, returning the hug without hesitation.

She actually _likes me_.

"Is this a dream?" My voice heightens about three octaves. I melt under her warm embrace.

She pulls away.

"Thank you Donnie,"

"I couldn't have done it without my brothers…" I add. She smiles at them, then her eyes fall back to me.

I step forward, and she holds her arm out.

I slide the corsage on.

"I cannot believe this is actually happening."

"But?" Leo probes me from the couch. I push on, using the sudden burst of confidence from her confession.

"Will you…Will you go on a date with-"

"Yes Donnie."


End file.
